


Taking Back Together

by twosuns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (levitt's there too!), Bellarke, Canon up to 7x13, Co-leaders, Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Hopeful, Season/Series 07 Speculation, Soft and Fluffy, The 100 (TV) Season 7, angsty, bellamy+ clarke, finale!spec, fixing!canon, otp: the heart + the head, otp: together, season 7, taking back our ship, the Blake siblings, the Last War, the griffin family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosuns/pseuds/twosuns
Summary: Canon up to 7x13: a Season 7 story that imagines an ending where Clarke and Bellamy take on the world together, after all. Because our heroes deserve to find themselves a happy ending.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke stands frozen in the innermost room of the Second Dawn bunker, across from her the anomaly stone sits battered on the floor. Her body shakes as she stares blankly at the space where the bridge snapped closed moments ago.

Only two days before, Clarke came through that same anomaly stone _broken_ by what happened with Bellamy. Being on Earth again and reunited with their family without him, it felt fundamentally wrong… tainted in a way that she couldn't ignore. Everywhere she looked, Bellamy's ghost haunted her. Much like it was after Finn's death, her mind held her captive in the horror of what she'd done. 

_'I'm sorry…'_

_'… me too.'_

Her family forgave her too quickly. Even Echo, who Clarke was sure would seek retribution, was adamant that the man who came back to them in Bardo was not _their_ _Bellamy_. Raven had called him a stranger. Even his own sister wrapped Clarke in an embrace she didn't deserve, with the audacity to say Bellamy would've forgiven her for her sins.

_She wasn't worth his forgiveness._ That was the thought on Clarke's mind when lasers started firing from the trees. 

Because despite her desperate act on Sanctum: Madi's notebook _had_ been left behind. And after being allowed to return home, it seems Cadogan and his followers healed Sheidheda to use him to their advantage. Cloaked in invisibility, the Commandos came through the stone with little resistance. All the while, Clarke and her friends were occupied scouting the forest and oblivious to the invasion.

Half of them were injured or dead before anyone realised what was happening.

Murphy, Miller, Echo and Emori yelled they would hold the forces back as Clarke and Octavia moved to protect Madi. Fighting through the chaos they'd tried sneaking her back to the bunker, the plan being to send her through the bridge to safety. The three of them had almost made it, when inside the bunker entrance they found Sheidheda waiting. 

He and his forces were ready with a smoke bomb: Disciples snatched Madi and left the Dark Commander behind to keep her guardians occupied. It was Indra who suddenly came to their rescue, allowing Octavia and Clarke to make a run for it… but they caught up only in time to watch Madi being dragged to Bardo. Fighting through Disciples, Octavia had fallen into the anomaly behind them still wrestling a Commando... but before Clarke could make it, the portal slammed shut. 

Just like that, Madi was gone.

Madi was _gone_.

Her friends were likely dead.

And even if they survive the attack: Cadogan has what he needs to start his war.

Bellamy had died for _nothing_.

She'd killed him.

And Madi was gone anyway.

She'd _shot Bellamy in cold blood_ … 

… and they all die anyway.

Clarke hears a crash as her handgun hits the floor, her grip having gone slack as her knees buckle. Her bones slam to the ground and she hardly feels it: the reality of what's happened overwhelming her senses. It was over.

It was all for nothing.

It feels like she can't breathe. Panic takes hold and she wants to scream but it dies in her throat instead. She slams her fists against the hard floor in frustration. 

After _everyone_ they'd lost. 

_Everything_ Clarke had sacrificed.

THEY 

ALL 

DIE 

ANYWAY.

The minutes go on and her guilt shifts to something deeper: a rage at the injustice of it all. She finds her voice and is suddenly screaming out, crossing the room to pound on the lifeless stone until her knuckles bleed.

This stone that brought her nothing but pain.

This stone that took everything from her.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, and every time her fist collides with the cold metal Clarke sees a flash; Madi's look of horror as she's taken through the bridge... her friends yelling terrified and injured across the battlefield… her bullet hitting Bellamy square in the chest… 

All. 

For. 

Nothing. 

She screams out again and hits the stone whole-heartedly, any shred of hope lost to her now. 

There's a beat….

… a loud crack...

… and something shifts.

With little warning: the anomaly stone comes to life and starts to rotate, sparks of green flying through the air as a portal begins about to open.

Clarke instinctively shields her eyes as a flash overtakes the room and the familiar rumble of the bridge roars out. Before she has time to consider what's happened, figures start to come through the light. 

The first thing she recognises is her daughter's hair.

It's peeking out from below a helmet and a sob escapes Clarke as she rushes forward, recognising it's Octavia carrying her through the portal. Madi meekly takes off her helmet, revealing dried blood on her temples, and immediately reaches out to her mother.

"Octavia? Wha-... How?" Clarke chokes out, hugging her daughter and looking over Madi's shoulder.

Octavia, still half holding onto the girl, just shakes her head. "We don't have much time, but Madi's going to be okay. She's strong, just like her mom."

At that, Madi leaves Clarke's arms too soon and leans on Octavia instead to help her stand. Finally looking beyond her daughter now, Clarke realises that they aren't alone. A man she remembers from Bardo, Levitt? is taking off his helmet and stands anxiously by the stone. Clarke's about to ask Octavia what's going on, when one more figure starts to come into focus. 

Her breath catches when she recognises the stance, the broad shoulders, the unmistakable dark curls as the newcomer takes off his helmet.

Clarke's sure she must have lost her mind.

Because suddenly she's staring into Bellamy's eyes- _her_ Bellamy's eyes. 

The Bellamy she loves and trusts. The Bellamy that looks at her with a softness and understanding she doesn't feel worthy of. The Bellamy she thought she'd only see again in her dreams.

Clarke takes a step back, disbelieving. The world seems to tilt on its axis. Gone are his white robes and cold expression from Sanctum, replaced with plain grey clothes and a familiar warmth. Somehow, he's here.

And he's _alive_ _!_

"... _Bellamy_?" 

Her voice breaks as she says his name, she's afraid to reach out and to learn he's just an illusion- but the decision is made for her. Suddenly Bellamy's strong arms are wrapped tight around her and he's pulling her close ( _like he always does_ ) and breathing her in and now she's sure he can't possibly be real because he's fucking _apologising_.

"Clarke…" his voice is heavy with emotion as he holds her, unphased by her being frozen in shock. "Clarke I'm sorry…. I woke up in Bardo and it was like a _fog_ had lifted… god, the things I did, what I let them do to you and then with Madi .... it was like a bad dream I couldn't wake up from. Whatever came over with me, it died with that bullet and as soon as I woke up: I _swear_ I tried to get back. I couldn't stop them before they went after you, not until Octavia..."

Bellamy's stepped back now and is cradling her face in his hands, pleading with her to understand. Somehow his rushed words finally break her free of the shock, and without warning, Clarke sobs Bellamy's name and launches into his arms with a force that nearly knocks him over. She's crying and threading her hands around his shoulders, into his hair... she grasps him for dear life as if he's about to disappear.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" she weeps into his shoulder and says it over like a prayer. The regret and guilt that's been haunting her pours out in waves.

He shushes her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, whispering reassurance and forgiveness as he holds her tighter. It's silent for a few moments as the two embrace, accepting a comfort that only the other can provide. Comfort they didn't think they'd ever feel again.

It's Octavia that finally breaks the spell, calling her brother reluctantly from behind them. "Bell... we're running out of time, big brother."

Bellamy pulls away and nods to his sister, wiping his tears with his sleeve and glancing at a watch.

"Right." he turns back to Clarke and puts his hands on her shoulders. "We need to go."

Clarke shakes her head, her attention shifting to Madi, then back to him again. "Go? No… no, you just got back and Madi's hurt, we need to find everyone first-"

"They have the code, Clarke." This comes from Levitt looking even more uneasy than before, "We caused enough damage to the mainframe it'll delay them for now, but with the time dilation factored in… we only have a few more minutes before they'll have what they need."

"The last war." Clarke whispers, understanding the urgency now. "How do we stop it?"

Octavia is the one to answer, simply: "We don't."

Bellamy quickly steps in with an explanation, "Clarke even if we go back to Bardo right now with _everyone_ left on Earth, we don't have the numbers to take on their army. Cadogan's dead but his followers won't stop until they've started the last war. And if Jordan was right, if this really is a test... they're about to get us all killed."

Clarke shakes her head, 

"So what do we do?" 

"We take it first." Levitt replies, holding up a piece of paper filed with some elaborate code. "The two of you take the last test, instead… it's our best shot."

Clarke is ready to argue all the reasons the Commander of Death shouldn't have anything to do with this, but Bellamy seems to know that it's coming.

"It's the only choice, Clarke."

_Only choice,_

_… an oxymoron by the way._

She knows he's right. Going over it in her mind, they aren't left with a better option. It's too late to stop the reckoning they're about to face, and they sure as hell can't let Cadogan's cult stand as humanity's last hope. 

When nobody's speaking, Madi chimes in. "Mom, you can do this... I know you can. You and Bellamy save the world: that's what you _do_."

"We'll stay and take care of Madi, find the others." Octavia adds nodding to Levitt, and puts a hand on Clarke's arm reassuringly. "If _anyone_ can pull this off, it's you and Bellamy... the heart and the head, remember?"

Clarke shares a knowing look with Octavia and finally has to relent. She takes a moment to hug Madi fiercely and whisper how much she loves her: how proud she is of her, promises that everything is going to be okay. Madi, trying too hard not to cry, whispers goodbyes back and tackle-hugs her Mom one last time. 

Finally turning to the stones, Clarke notices Bellamy and Octavia are laughing quietly with tears in their eyes too: having a tender moment of their own. She can't help but smile seeing the two so open with each other, so carefree in their own world for a moment (even as the world's ending). It looked good on them.

Bellamy gives his sister one last nod, mutters something to Levitt, and positions himself in front of the stone. Clarke comes to stand by his side, he immediately offers her the smallest of smiles and reaches for her hand as Levitt starts to enter the code.

"We're really doing this." she says in disbelief, as the portal shifts to a brighter light.

"We're really doing this." Bellamy agrees and takes a deep breath, squeezing her hand and turning so his gaze meets hers again. "Together?"

The question brings tears to her eyes just as the anomaly stone bursts into a white light. The orb hangs brilliantly in the air before them, waiting... and with a smile Clarke says back it to him with conviction:

"Together."

Hands still joined, they reach up in unison and let the light to overtake them. The last thing they hear as the world fades away, is Octavia's voice calling behind them: offering one last blessing as they move on to their final challenge.

> _"... In peace, may you leave this shore._
> 
> _In love, may you find the next._
> 
> _Safe passage on your travels,_
> 
> _until our final journey to the ground._
> 
> _May we meet again."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT! Lol I know, story of our lives right? This started as a one-shot, turned into a one-shot with epilogue, turned into a one-shot with an epilogue so long it had to be split into 3 parts. 
> 
> So here we are: Part 2 of 4 (the rest will be posted as the week goes on!). I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

The final test and its challenges fade away and as Clarke and Bellamy stand waiting for judgement, the higher being asks them one last question: 'is transcendence what you seek for your people?'

Their answer is simple.

"We want our people to _live_."

_Life should be about more than just surviving._

The being before them considers this for a moment, before they reply in a tone of finality: "...This outcome will mean a great sacrifice for you both."

Bellamy and Clarke look to each other and nod, both prepared for this reality.

_We bear it so they don't have to._

The ground starts to shake. The being disappears and the world around them fades to white again: feeling like it's falling away. Clarke and Bellamy desperately reach for each other, knowing they don't have much time left. As Clarke looks into the eyes of the man who’s _always_ been by her side: she feels swept up in all that she has to say. It feels impossible to voice how much he means to her: so instead she settles on the only words that matter. 

"Bellamy…" She places a hand over his cheek as she continues, finally free of apprehension. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Clarke." His response is immediate and heart felt, his eyes brimmed with tears for what could've been.

Moving at the same time and meeting feverishly in the middle: Bellamy and Clarke pour their feelings into a heart-felt kiss. As the ethereal world falls apart around them: the two try to convey everything they haven't been brave enough to say.

(Or maybe they just never needed to.)

The ground suddenly shakes harder and a fresh batch of fear fires through their veins. For the two of them, this was about to be the end.

They finally part, _just_ far enough to tenderly press their foreheads together: focusing on nothing but each other as white light overtakes them.

And suddenly: it's like they're part of that light themselves. Clarke can see all the worlds at once as the anomaly stones come to life, across time and space.

In Bardo: the Second Dawn soldiers chant praises as the ancient stone comes to life… In a burst of light: the bridge carries them across the universe to EARTH before it explodes in a burst of energy. Next is Sanctum: where Wonkru and the Sactum-born, having lost all hope, rejoice as they too find themselves being carried to their home planet. Their stone burns out after the task, then it's Nakara, Etherea… One by one, Clarke and Bellamy watch in wonder as the stones disappear.

Their view comes to the stone on Earth: what remains of their friends and family are gathered together, arms around each other as they wait to learn their fate. In a flash, the stone on their home planet disappears before their eyes, and the room is quiet for a moment as they wait…. 

…. For a reckoning that never comes.

Realizing that it's over, their people reach for each other in an emotional embrace…. already offering their love and support to young Madi. Coming together like they always belonged: as a family.

The last thing Clarke and Bellamy see, as their world fades to black, are the bittersweet, teary expressions of their friends... faintly, they hear familiar voices saying goodbye a universe away.

_'Yu gonplei ste odon…'_

_Your fight is over._

\---

It's dark.

Numb. 

Quiet.

Clarke doesn't think she's ever experienced such quiet before... and wonders if this is the next life? Simply drifting through an endless abyss, without pain. Without judgements. Nothing to hear but a gentle lull somewhere in the distance… barely audible over her slow, laboured heartbeat.

_… heartbeat._

_Wait._

_-What?_

The thought springs Clarke back to reality, and she suddenly realizes… realizes that it's dark and COLD and the lull she hears is not a primordial abyss but WATER all around her. She comes to life as instincts take hold and focus her mind on a need for air. Urgently, Clarke wills her frozen limbs to life and fights to swim through the vast world of blue… panic screaming at her that she may not make it to the surface in time. 

She's almost there.

Her vision starts to blur.

She feels herself slowing down...

And then she sees it: 

…. a hand reaching for her own.

She takes it.

And then in an instant she's being pulled up, held in strong arms above water as she coughs and harshly takes in air. Her mind takes a beat to catch up, becoming fully aware now that she is in fact alive, breathing, and wading in Bellamy's arms.

She looks up at his (beautiful!) anxious face and he's saying something… asking if she's okay… if she can swim.

Her voice is still too raw to speak but she nods her head 'yes' and with his help, starts toward land. 

The sky is dark and the water feels colder with every second, but together they reach the shore. Slowly they crawl up the sand: both coughing and spurting up water, labouring to catch their breath.

It's Clarke who gets her bearings again first, and finally peers around at their surroundings. A beach. A forest. A lake that stretches far and a night sky filled with unfamiliar stars…

… and a ring.

There's a _ring_ among the stars.

She gasps and Bellamy turns to her questioningly, putting a hand on her arm in concern. She nods upwards: "Skyring." Clarke says breathlessly, and he follows her gaze but only furrows his brow. "Bellamy… this is Penance."

Recognition takes hold and Bellamy's eyes go wide: he takes in a startled breath. He and Clarke both look toward land, undoubtedly thinking the same thing: the last anomaly stone.

As if the powers that be can hear the thought, there's a BANG in the distance and a wave of white light shoots out from somewhere beyond the woods. 

Bellamy and Clarke look to each other at once, knowing without saying it what this means. They stare into the other's eyes for a moment, letting the weight of it sink in. 

It's Bellamy who finally moves first, gathering Clarke in a desperate hug and she holds him back just as fiercely. Without saying another word, they rock gently on the shore and let their weary bones rest together.

It's quiet.

And dark.

And it's finally all over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's going to be 5 parts. And I swear that will be it, lol. This story is going to be the end of me. Stay tuned y'all, the best is yet to come!

It's still dark, early in the morning... Bellamy sets a cup of hot water, masquerading as tea, on the dusty table in front of Clarke. She gives him a small smile of thanks and pulls the warm mug closer to herself, as he crosses the room to tend the fire.

They still haven't spoken since it all happened. After what felt like hours of catching their breath on the beach, they wordlessly got up and started moving inland through the woods. Following an old beaten path, it wasn't long before they found a small cottage in a clearing. It was unkept and overgrown, but exactly what they needed for now.

Earth skills tells them to first focus on making a fire: Bellamy took over that task as Clarke set off to find them fresh water. By the time she filled a few empty buckets from the water pump out front, he had nursed a roaring fire and found some basic necessities stored away. 

He finally sits at the table across from her and they silently sip their hot drinks, the crackling of the fire offering a quiet backdrop for the scene. 

"I thought we'd be dead." It's Clarke that finally breaks the silence and it seems like the only thing to say.

"Maybe we are." Bellamy offers: it's the first thing that he's said since the water, and Clarke can't help the chuckle that escapes her.

Because Lord knows he could very well be right.

Seeing Clarke light up, Bellamy starts laughing too and soon it's all they can do to catch their breath. Laughter fills the room and tears roll down their cheeks, they shake their heads at each other: starting to laugh harder every time their eyes meet- because maybe they are dead.

_That would be their luck, after all._

Eventually they both calm down and go back to their drinks, still smiling to themselves… and Clarke takes a proper look around the cottage. Hidden under the wear of time, she can make out carvings on the beams, baskets of what looks like forgotten sewing in the corner, knick-knacks sculpted from wood that remind her of back home. 

"It's hard to believe Octavia lived a whole 'nother life here. That they all did." She says, absent-mindely staring around the room.

That gets Bellamy's attention as he vaguely remembers his possessed state in Bardo: Echo telling him she and the others stayed on Penance for years, Levitt explaining that his sister had resided here with Diyoza. Bellamy feels a pang for the missing pieces… years that were so important to his family: now stories that he'll never get to hear.

As if reading his mind, Clarke comfortingly places a hand over his across the table. "Your sister was happy here, Bellamy." 

"She told you about it?" he asks immediately, his voice coming out smaller than he means it to. 

"A little, she did." Clarke nods with a tender smile. "I'm sure she'd love for you to hear the stories, if you want?."

Bellamy's eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically, bringing his chair closer to her side. Thankful now for the days they spent locked up in Bardo together, Clarke begins a night of stories starting with the same chapter Octavia did: explaining to her dearest friend how their new home came to be called _Skyring_.

\---

A few weeks later, Clarke and Bellamy have come a long way already in building their home together. The cottage has taken on new life as they busy to undo years of dust and disrepair. Bellamy volunteered to reinforce the roof and walls, leaving Clarke to put her years of gardening in Shadow Valley to good use.

The afternoon sun is warm on the back of her neck, as she finishes planting berries they discovered that morning. Clarke is so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't hear Bellamy trailing up the lane: returning from their fishing traps, and startles when he sets down the heavy basket to sit next to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He nudges her playfully and she smiles back, elbowing him in the side. 

He starts to set about helping her with the last of the planting, still a little taken aback by how natural she looks while doing it. "I didn't realize you had such a green thumb."

Clarke actually snorts at that. "Hardly. I'm sure Monty would have some things to say about my technique." 

They share a laugh, remembering their old friend with fondness.

"Madi and I used to spend hours every day looking for new things to plant, tending to our gardens. Her favourite was always the berries... I swear one year we must have found a dozen different kinds." Her heart swells as she reminisces about her daughter, finding comfort in talking about her. "She was so disappointed the year that I told her we had to save them… we made some really awful 'welcome home' wine for you all."

Her laughter stops abruptly at that and Bellamy can feel the air shift. He feels a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry we couldn't get back in time to try it." He says gently, searching Clarke's expression as she keeps her eyes trailed on the ground.

She's quiet for a moment, still focused on her hands, before she continues: "Before that year, it was always a question of _when_ you were coming home. I hadn't considered the possibility that you may not have survived. But when that deadline came and went…"

Clarke pauses again, clearly overwhelmed by the memory. She sets down her tools and brushes the soil off her hands, trying to calm the sudden flurry of emotion.

"...I didn't care how long it took anymore. I just wanted you to come back."

She finally looks up at him but with an expression heavy of regret, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Her hand tentatively comes up to his bare chest and lingers over the mark that she knows is from her bullet. Her hand shakes as she keeps her eyes fixed on the scar. "You always come back to me."

Understanding now, Bellamy takes her hand in his and places them entwined, directly on his chest... he regards it for a beat, and lays a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

It's quiet between them... before he finally says back: "I didn't understand how you forgave me, after Praimfaya."

She immediately tries to argue but he uses his free hand to shush her, pleading to let him continue. 

"I spent so many years lost in the guilt of it, Clarke: imagining the hell you would have gone through because of me. After we got back, I could still hardly believe you were alive... never mind that you could forgive me for leaving you behind."

Despite himself, his voice breaks a little… but he gathers his nerve quickly and pushes on in what he's saying. He carefully tilts her chin upwards, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"But then I woke up in Bardo, and all I could think about was if you were okay- if Madi and our friends were alive... Clarke, you did what you had to do to save them and I _don't_ fault you for it."

Clarke sobs at his admission and tries to look away… feeling undeserving of his words. But he moves to catch her eyes again, holding her face in his strong hands.

".... Forgiveness wasn't even a question. For all my time stuck there before Octavia showed up, all I could think about was how this must have been for you. How badly I wanted to be there for you. I think I finally understood how you moved on after Praimfaya… because there hasn't ever been anything to forgive between us, Clarke."

Clarke looks at him not unlike he did her those years ago after Dax, the guilt she'd been carrying starting to feel lifted away. 

She doesn't want to accept it. But Clarke can see in his eyes that he means what he says: whatever sins may have brought them here, they were long forgiven when they took on that final test.

Words feel too cheap to explain how she's feeling, so instead Clarke opts to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. He reciprocates and nuzzles into her shoulder, relieved to finally offer the forgiveness this brave woman would never ask for herself.

_You keep her centered._

_You've got it backwards._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this one what feels like 1000 times, happy new year everyone! Can't wait for you to read our last two installments. Thanks for all your support, staying with this story as we make it to the home stretch. Once more to go! 💕

Clarke looks up at the dying light in the sky and inwardly curses herself for going along with this.

When Bellamy came running home earlier, all but _buzzing_ that there was something up the steep path that Clarke had to see, it was impossible to say no. Not _just_ because he was looking at her with a smile as bright as a supernova, she told herself. The practical side of Clarke reminded her that winter was coming and they were still short on a few key supplies, and that's why she whole-heartedly agreed to the late day adventure and urged him to lead the way.

Now here they were: an hour later, still making their way up the mountain path as the sun was soon to set in the distance. Though no part of Clarke liked travelling at night (and was screaming at her to insist they turn back) she found the words dying in her throat every time she looked up at Bellamy. Like always he walked just in front of her: habitually scouting the path ahead, ever her dutiful protector, despite the safe haven their new planet offers.

When she notices the little things like that, it's hard for Clarke not to fall a little more in love with him everyday. 

He makes light conversation as they go, reminiscing and swinging from the odd tree trunk as they walk. Though they're a long way from their dropship, the woods bring out a boyish sense of carefree that makes her nostalgic for those days with the hundred.

Back then, patrolling through the woods together became Clarke's secretly-favourite time of day. It offered the two young leaders a chance to unwind away from their responsibilities, and they quickly found a sense of ease in the others' company that neither of them had expected. Now, though they were older and hundreds of years away from that life, they kept the tradition alive. Instead working under the guise of foraging for supplies, they would usually set out first thing at an unhurried pace and mark their path along a makeshift map as they go. The time roaming the new planet together has made Clarke notice the subtle differences in Bellamy from their early days: how his posture is stronger and more confident than when they were young. How the cocky demeanour that once drove her crazy has been replaced with a more subdued, grounded energy.

_How his features have become sharper and more weathered in a way that makes him more handsome than seems fair._

As if on cue: Bellamy laughs at a memory and looks back at her with that carefree smile again. Her chest immediately feels overwhelmed with an embarrassingly light fluttering, and it's all she can do to smile back and shake her head: feeling at a loss for words. Life on Skyring has afforded her too much time to think about him, if she was being honest. Time to think about the way he laughs so freely now... to think about his charming smile that appears so much easier than before... time to think about the way his curls have grown to fall in front of his face and she longs to brush them away for him and maybe just reach up and remind herself what his lips taste like.....

"It's going to be dark soon." Clarke blurts out, trying to change direction of her inner monologue. "How much further to the plants?"

Bellamy turns to look at her endearingly, walking backwards up the trail. "It's just up here, so you can stop worrying about the walk home." He teases, before raising an eyebrow at her. "And I'm not taking you all this way to see a bunch of _plants_ , Clarke."

He speaks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world: but Clarke actually stops in her tracks in surprise. 

"But… we said ages ago that this trail probably didn't have any supplies for us?" She says skeptically.

"Right."

"Right." she chimed back, rushing to catch up with him now. "So Bellamy, what are we doing here? We only have so many days before winter and we should be focusing our time on the herbs we need before the cold hits. You said-"

"I said that I wanted to show you something. _You're_ the one that started going on about plants and rations and foraging schedules." Bellamy shoots back, the amusement is obvious in his voice.

"So what are we doing here?" Clarke asks again, this time with a bit of an edge since he’s _smirking_ at her.

(Because the bastard knows he’s right)

Bellamy laughs and stops abruptly in front of Clarke, taking both of her hands in his unexpectedly. "Clarke, look… I get what you're saying, and we will find the supplies we need, okay? But right now there's something I want to show you and I need you to just trust me on this. We're not far now, I promise."

She gets a little lost in his eyes as he speaks gently, hands squeezing hers with reassurance. Clarke isn't prepared for how much the small gesture disarms her: as if her good sense just melts away in his hands, and she’s left only with a blind trust in the man before her.

She sighs to herself, and nods.

His face brightens immediately and he starts back up the path: Clarke noticing that he’s still not letting go of her hands. It feels silly and juvenile to feel a small thrill about it, but she lets herself get swept up in the feeling and holds his hand right back.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure I saw a patch of some kind of plant up here, maybe it's something that you're looking for." he adds teasingly, and she's ready to offer a sassy comeback when the trees clear ahead: and her breath catches.

"It's _beautiful_." she barely manages to get out, moving forward already lost in the scene.

He's taken them part-way up a nearby mountain, to a pass that offers a small lookout. The sun is just starting to set in beautiful hues over the distant water: the forest and hills in between filling in the landscape breathtakingly.

"I found it by accident, thought you might want a reference to paint it." He says nonchalantly, coming up from behind Clarke.

She's still gazing in awe, but whips her head around at his words with tears in the corner of her eyes: possibly falling more in love over the sweet gesture. That he would even _think_ of that for her- she's still trying to find her words to thank him, when he reaches behind himself and pulls out a leaf: twirling it in front of her.

"And like I said, I found this too-"

He's cut off this time by an excited squeal, and Clarke snatching the plant from his grasp: all but forgetting the gorgeous scene in front of her. 

"OhmygodBellamywhere did you find this?! This is an antiseptic!! It's exactly what we need!" She's beaming at him as he gestures to the small patch of foliage behind him. 

Immediately Clarke rushes over, pulling from their pack an empty satchel to fill with the herb. The backdrop of the beautiful sunset almost looks like a halo around her silhouette as she works quickly, oblivious to Bellamy’s staring at her (in both awe and amusement).  
  


Knowing he's lost her attention now, Bellamy laughs to himself and gives another glance to the skyline in the distance. It's certainly not the romantic scene that he'd hoped to set, but he can't bring himself to be disappointed watching the stress leave Clarke's posture. 

He should've known. 

_I'm serious, Bellamy._

_You always are._

\-----

Living on Skyring together was an adjustment Clarke and Bellamy made naturally and with startling ease. Despite their years spent apart: the two worked seamlessly to prioritize their days, carve out their own routines on this new world. The most stressful years leading on Earth made survival, generally, a far less daunting task now. 

_(“Assuming we’re aren’t actually dead.” one would always remind the other.)_

But for both of them: living on without their loved ones… that proved to be a more difficult burden to come to terms with. 

Madi. Octavia. Spacekru. The delinquents… the harsh reality was their family is _finally_ safe and at peace: but stuck a lifetime away. Bellamy would never have a sense of closure with his sister. Clarke would never watch her daughter grow up. Their friends would live happy and full lives that Clarke and Bellamy would _never_ get to know anything about. 

True, it’s exactly the kind of price they expected when they entered the final test: but it didn’t make bearing that reality any less heartbreaking. 

Especially their first months on Skyring, the grief was overwhelming. And most of all, at night.

During the day it was easy to keep busy. With hard work to be done and the chance to finally share stories from their six years apart, a hurried pace helped the two set aside their feelings. But when the sun went down and they put their heads down to sleep: it often felt like the grief could drown them. 

The first really terrible night was a few weeks after their arrival: the first day that a heavy rainstorm had kept them inside.

In the absence of as much to do, Clarke's mind had been on Madi for what felt like every minute of the afternoon. When they settled into their respective beds that night, she'd laid awake until the moon was high: crying silently for her daughter. The sobs shook her small frame so hard that she thought she may break... it wasn't until nearly dawn that Clarke finally let herself give into a desperate need for comfort.

Exhausted, heartbroken, and without the energy to overthink it: Clarke wrapped a blanket around her body and crossed the cottage to Bellamy's bedside. His eyes were closed, but his posture told her that he wasn't sleeping either. Without a word, she sat gingerly on the side of his bed… and his eyes immediately open to meet hers with concern. His expression softens as he reaches up, his thumb brushing away an errant tear. He doesn't have to ask why she's been crying.

He feels it too.

"I miss them, Bellamy." She chokes it out so quietly that he can barely hear her. 

He shifts to one side and offers his arms, which Clarke graciously falls into. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, their bodies twist together: her head resting on his shoulder as her arms and legs curl around his larger frame. Bellamy wraps himself around her in turn, holding her close as he whispers back:

"I miss them too, Clarke. I miss them too..."

Clarke knows that of all people: Bellamy does understand exactly what she's feeling, and there is some comfort in knowing he shares that burden. As he wraps his arms tighter around her, and the overwhelming pain starts to lessen, it hits her that she feels more safe than she maybe ever has in her life.

Though the grief relentlessly continued that night in waves: she feels tethered in his arms. 

And Bellamy: curled around her and whispering inaudible reverence into her hair, feels for the first time in a long time: like he isn't truly alone in his pain. Like maybe there is a way through it, once and for all, together.

So they stay that way for the rest of the night. And when it came time to sleep the next, Clarke simply grabs his hand and led him to his bedside. They both fall into the same position without a word, and feel a little less lost as they lay up with their demons. The following day, Bellamy takes the liberty of moving her pillow and blankets over… and is already waiting for her when they are ready to retire.

Even as time passes and the grief becomes easier to manage…. Even once sleep comes quickly and without interruption... they don't change their routine.

They continue to sleep in each other's arms every night. 

They continue to not say a word about it every day.

And maybe as a result: a renewed sense of intimacy quietly works its way into their lives. Bellamy puts his arms casually around Clarke when they read through old books together, as if it's second nature. Clarke feels like she's always brushing curls from his face affectionately. They constantly reach for each other throughout their day-to-day, (almost) always without thinking about it.

Bellamy's _pretty sure_ that's what possessed him to hold her hand, those few weeks ago on their trip to the lookout. And he's pretty sure it's why Clarke's hand somehow finds its way into his, everyday since. It's a small gesture but one that thrills him nonetheless.

It's just another small reminder of how deeply they **_do_** **_love_** each other. 

  
  


In fact; he and Clarke admitted how strongly they felt about each other MONTHS ago, he reminds himself. Hell, during that final test they'd KISSED an AMAZING kiss that neither of them could forget and still-

  
  


\- they haven't said a word about it.

  
  


As the days go on and they settle into their new lives and realities: it's getting harder for Bellamy to remember exactly why he hasn't brought it up.

  
  
  


It's been unseasonably warm today, and so when they pass by a waterfall that's not far from home, Clarke is quick to suggest a break. They find a comfortable spot on the shore and Bellamy finishes marking down today's route as Clarke continues her apothecary drawings. Time and peace has afforded her a chance to take up the hobby again, and Bellamy notices how good it looks on her. 

  
  


She's tucked into his side and he can't help but unabashedly stare, Clarke being so absorbed in her work. He adores her expressions, how her face screws up when she works in the finer details of her sketch. The way the light coming through the trees catches on her features: it takes his breath away. He tries to memorize the scene in his mind, as if she may disappear any minute.

  
  


Feeling brave, he takes a chance and gently pulls Clarke closer into his side as she works. He's rewarded in spades when she cuddles in instinctively with a happy sigh, one that he's sure she didn't notice snuck out.

  
  


They stay at their spot for a while, joking and making easy conversation before they finally head home.

  
  


And that night, when they settle in to sleep, Bellamy can't help but notice how much closer Clarke curls to him without missing a beat. He smiles into her hair and sleeps better that night than maybe any other before. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the epilogue to go now, folks. Thank you so much for everyone who's stuck with this story... and Happy Valentine's Day folks 💙

> _Did you tell her you love her?_
> 
> _**She knows.** _
> 
> _That’s not what I asked._
> 
> _**Everyone knows.** _
> 
> _But she deserves to hear it from you._

The very next morning, Bellamy stirs just as first light is peeking over the horizon and he takes it as a sign. It feels right: that today's the day for him to finally tell Clarke that he loves her.

… Again.

…. Without the threat of imminent death looming over their heads.

He looks down at her sleeping form affectionately, still nestled in his arms, and genuinely wonders how he was able to fight these feelings all these years. How did he miss the way that she looks at him with such tenderness? The palpable chemistry when they catch themselves lost in a moment together... it all seemed glaringly obvious now. Waking up with her beside him feels so natural, like this the way things were always supposed to be for them. 

The morning sun falls onto their bed and over Clarke's eyes, she instinctively groans in her sleep and burrows further into their heavy blankets. It turns out, without the fate of the world on her shoulders, Clarke Griffin actually prefers to sleep in.

A detail that is going to come in handy, today.

Carefully, Bellamy untangles himself from his companion and gets out of bed with a gentle kiss to her temple. Putting on fresh clothes and his heavy boots, he makes a mental list of preparations for this evening. He's already given this day a good deal of thought, all that's left to do is actually put his plan in motion.

That, and figuring out exactly what he's going to say to her.

Sighing, he decides to first focus on the easier tasks. Bringing in extra firewood early, tending to the gardens, preparing for dinner… 

Surely the rest will fall into place as the day comes.

\---

As it turns out, his plans do fall into place pretty perfectly. He spends much of the morning finishing household chores that absolutely need to happen, while Clarke sleeps in much later than she means to. By the time she's awake and dressed ( _"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"_ ) it's the perfect time of day to take a stroll around the lake, stop for her to work on her sketchbook… the afternoon theirs to spend at a leisurely pace.

That evening, Bellamy surprises Clarke with a fragrant root vegetable soup that's been simmering all afternoon (thus earning him the job of _always cooking dinner,_ she says). He even uses a few mixed berries from their storages to make tea for after their meal. Clarke's eyes sparkle at the gesture, and she actually squeals in delight when she tries a first sip. Her unfiltered excitement about the food and drink _already_ make Bellamy's efforts feel well worth it. 

They're sitting at the table for a while after their meal, making light conversation. All the time, Bellamy tries not to be too obviously distracted: inwardly rehearsing the words he's carefully prepared to tell her tonight.

"I'm not kidding about dinner though, you've been holding out on me Bellamy." Clarke's half-joking pulls him from his thoughts. "You remember that stew I tried to make last month? I thought I was going to kill us both."

Bellamy chuckles at the memory: she's not wrong. There were many things that he's grown to love Clarke for, her cooking decidedly wasn't one of them.

"It wasn't so bad." He offers, hiding a smirk behind another sip of tea.

She snorts, knowing full well that it _was_ that bad but evidently lets the white lie be. When Bellamy, already lost in his thoughts again, finally looks up at her: Clarke is sitting back in her chair, opening staring at him with a curious look. She plays with the handle of her cup, eyes narrowed as if trying to read his mind.

"You're weird today." She says, softly but matter of factly.

"Am not." He shoots back with mock defensiveness and swiftly gets up to clear the table. 

"Mhmm." Clarke muses, eyeing him with even more suspicion as he leans in to take her plate. "You finished all the chores basically before dawn… arranged that whole afternoon just for me to work on my sketches… proved that you can cook _at least_ as well as John Murphy, which is saying something…"

Clarke lists them off on her fingers one at a time, earning a sideways look from Bellamy at the last comment (that he mentally makes note to ask about, later). 

"If I didn't know you Bellamy Blake, I'd think you were up to something." She adds with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you know me as well as you do, Princess." He says back, nonchalantly. And without thinking, he plants a kiss to the top of her head as he moves to rinse the empty teapot.

Clarke's not often one to let things go, so before she can press further: he changes the subject. From his spot standing by the sink, he makes a suggestion over his shoulder. Trying with some difficulty to keep his tone casual. "It's a cold night tonight, but the sky is clearer than I've ever seen it. We should get some blankets, take advantage with some stargazing."

When she doesn't immediately respond he turns around to gauge her reaction. Clarke looks frozen to the spot, standing still mid-picking up a plate. She's staring back at him with surprise and… something else. Her expression is soft and she's looking at him like he's just offered to lasso the moon for her. He fights the urge to shuffle under the attention. 

"I'll get the furs?" He suggests, mostly as an excuse to dodge out of the room. Clarke's mind catches up with her and she hollers back that she'll meet him in a minute. Bellamy's grateful to have a beat to collect his nerves as he arranges the two of them a spot outside. Feeling a breeze, he also pulls a spare jacket over his shoulders. 

Clarke appears quickly after, having put on a light sweater and carrying _even more_ blankets for them. She drops them haphazardly beside his carefully arranged furs and sits down next to him. Before they settle into position, she reaches over to hand him a small glass bottle he hadn't seen before, he raises a brow in question.

"It doesn't have the kick Monty's did, but I've been working on a surprise of my own... Should help to keep us warm." 

Bellamy regards the moonshine, impressed (and not at all surprised that Clarke had figured out how to do it on her own) and takes back a heavy sip appreciatively. She's right: it's not as harsh as Monty's used to be, but he stifles a cough all the same as he passes it back to her.

"Smooth." He lies, earning a whole-hearted laugh from Clarke as she takes back a shot of her own. 

If nothing else, the taste of booze breaks the ice between them and they settle easy into each other's arms to watch the sky. 

An hour, and a few sips of moonshine later, they find themselves working together to name constellations. Her eyes focused on looking up: Clarke doesn't notice how Bellamy has hardly been able to keep his eyes off her. She scans the skies, offering suggestions from her favourites on Earth- and cutting herself off abruptly when another shooting star flies by.

"Did you see that one!? The sky is so clear tonight. I've never seen so many shooting stars." Clarke raves in awe. She uses one hand to excitedly pull Bellamy's arm further around her, while the other points for him across the sky. 

_Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?_

_I wouldn't even know what to wish for._

He follows along with her gaze, finally tearing his eyes away from her. 

"I still can't get over how different the skies are here." he offers, "I used to spend entire nights teaching Octavia the constellations, now I can’t recognize any of them.."

" _Now_ we have the chance to name a whole new sky ourselves." Clarke adds, her eyes still fixed on the stars. He notes that now she's wearing a more thoughtful expression.

They fall into comfortable silence after that, waiting for the next star to fly by. Bellamy earnestly tries to swallow his nerves and say something: but finds himself reluctant to end the quiet moment that’s taken over them. 

A whisper of a breeze blows through the air and Bellamy _ever so faintly_ feels a shiver from Clarke. Her expression is unchanged and she doesn’t say anything, but he notices her brow furrowed slightly from the sensation.

Still distracted by what to say to her, Bellamy absent-mindedly takes off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders. He repositions them both as they were, out of habit, with Clarke curled back under his arm and he looks up to the skies again, all the while still wondering if he shouldn’t have said his piece at dinner instead.

“...Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice is suddenly so soft and small asking for his attention, that he almost doesn’t hear her.

He offers a distracted ‘hmm?’ as a response, still lost in thought when she speaks again.

“I love you.”

True to her character, Clarke says it plainly: as if she’s said it everyday all along. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world to her. Bellamy sits up but is still too dumbfounded to say a word, questioning if he heard her right.

“I mean, _obviously_ I love you.” she says it again, looking a little sheepish now, but finally looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Her voice shakes slightly as she struggles to find the right words. “You’re my best friend, Bellamy. But... it’s more than that for me. I should’ve told you _a long time ago_ , honestly... I was... I think I was just scared…”

“Not just you,” He cuts her off then, his brain finally catching up as they both sit up straight now.

After all his agonizing, the words just pour out of Bellamy unrehearsed.

“It was never just you, Clarke. We both had so much at stake all those years... it felt impossible to admit it, to take a risk when you meant so much already. But... _of course_ I love you too. I’ve always loved you too.” 

Tears come to the corners of both their eyes. Clarke feels her breath catch as he continues.

“And if we weren’t already stuck indefinitely on an alien planet…” he stops and they both chuckle a little, before a serious tone takes over and they’re staring into each other’s eyes again.

He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear as they look at each other with so much love.

“If we weren’t already stuck here… I’d have very much liked to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together.”

There’s no more hesitating, Clarke is reaching up and his arms are already around her pulling her close: their lips finally meeting fiercely in the middle. They kiss rough and messy and with the passion of a lifetime, desperately drinking in every taste they can get. Hands wander and claw the other closer as they both surrender to the moment. They let themselves get lost in each other, barely registering when Clarke maneuvers herself into his lap: when Bellamy lifts them both up with little effort and starts back toward the cottage. He’s trailing hot kisses down her neck, earning appreciative groans from Clarke as she tightens her grip on him: almost painfully tangling her hands in his hair, and he vaguely feels a door on his back. Uncaring of the consequences, he takes a half-beat to stop and kick their way in, before returning his attention to the eager blonde in his arms.

The door to the cabin is slammed shut a moment later, and it’s a very long night… and into the next morning…. before anyone cares to open it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Final chapter on its way! 💙


End file.
